Camaradería
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Sanji es una de las personas más amadas de Nami, pero... ¿qué significa realmente ese amor?


**_Notas iniciales:_** Bien, este pequeño fic también es una petición de mi amiga Rei (sí, ella hizo dos peticiones y se las complací porque la quiero mucho). Espero que te guste este ficcito, Rei, está dedicado completamente a vos.

Antes que nada, una aclaración: una de las traducciones más cercanas a la palabra japonesa _nakama_ (al menos como se usa en One Piece), es la palabra _camarada_ , así que de ahí el vínculo con el nombre... utilizo las palabras en japonés porque me gusta más su carga semántica. Siento que en occidente, la palabra _camarada_ tiene demasiadas connotaciones marxistas.

* * *

 **Camaradería**

Después de una larga travesía, los _Mugiwara_ finalmente habían llegado a buen puerto. Se encontraron con una pequeña y tranquila isla veraniega y, tras explorarla, decidieron que pasarían ahí un par de semanas para descansar, reparar el barco y juntar provisiones. Aparentemente era una isla segura, pues estaba desierta.

El día siguiente al que desembarcaron, la mayoría de la tripulación salió para buscar alimentos y otras provisiones que pudieran encontrar de forma natural en aquel lugar. Nami decidió quedarse en el Sunny, pues se sentía ligeramente indispuesta. Y por supuesto, el cocinero de la tripulación no podía dejarla a ella sola ahí, así que Sanji también se quedó para atenderla y protegerla, si se daba la necesidad. La chica se recostó sobre una silla para tomar el sol. Sanji llegó hasta ella con un té medicinal y lo depositó sobre sus manos antes de sentarse a su lado, dispuesto también a broncearse un poco. Iniciaron una charla trivial, sobre todo y nada a la vez. Reían entre bromas a ratos, hasta que en un determinado momento sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando un cómodo silencio.

Nami veía a Sanji a los ojos, con afecto, de la misma forma que se mira a un hermano amado. Él sencillamente estaba embobado con la belleza de la chica. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, hasta estar a una distancia demasiado corta, casi encima de sus labios. Nami se retiró suavemente al notarlo demasiado cerca y tomó sus manos. Él se distrajo un poco y miró el sutil contacto, interrogante.

—Sanji-kun... —murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Sabes que eres una de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo, pero...

—Nami-san —interrumpió él—. Por favor, al menos escúchame —pidió, presintiendo el cambio en el ambiente—. Tú me gustas más que cualquier otra mujer que haya cono... —un dedo sobre sus labios lo obligó a callar.

—Sanji-kun, no dudo de la pureza de tus sentimientos, pero... ¿me guardarías un secreto? —preguntó ella, en un tono ligeramente serio. Él asintió—. A ti y a mí nos gustan el mismo tipo de personas, ¿sabes?

Nami sonrió, antes de guiñarle un ojo de forma juguetona. Sanji la miró, al principio sin comprender, pero luego de un momento, su rostro de sorpresa fue realmente revelador.

—En realidad me gustaría que encuentres a una mujer que te ame como lo mereces. Una a la que le gusten los hombres —comentó con un dejo de humor—. Yo sólo puedo verte como a uno de mis _nakama_ más queridos, como un hermano.

La navegante se estiró hasta darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras sujetaba las manos de Sanji con firmeza. Él mantenía la vista baja, pero no tardó mucho en elevar su rostro y sonreírle a la chica.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Nami-san. Por algo somos _nakama_.

—Gracias, sabía que lo comprenderías.

La chica se acercó nuevamente al rostro de Sanji y juntó muy lentamente sus labios, en un contacto sutil y corto, casi un roce.

—Tómalo como un premio de consolación —dijo, tras aquel minúsculo beso.

Pese a que el contacto había sido tan corto, Sanji ya se encontraba bailando de felicidad alrededor de Nami, canturreando su típico "mellorine" por todo el barco. Aun cuando no podría tener una relación romántica con ella, lo complacía saber que le había confiado aquel secreto y que eso había fortalecido su camaradería.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_** Bueno, ya saben la regla de oro: No romance entre los Mugiwara (?), okno. Es que con la palabra "camaradería" no se me ocurrió nada mejor... y vamos, Sanji es el eterno friendzoneado por las mujeres. Todo el mundo sabe que sólo tiene pegue con los hombres (aunque a él no le agraden del todo XD!)

¡No olviden darle like a mi fanpage: V. Bokthersa (no olviden quitar el espacio -.-)!


End file.
